


Unexpected Love (Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham X Reader)

by Masayume_Seoul



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Advernture, Alibaba - Freeform, Anime, Arba - Freeform, F/M, Falan - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Ithnan - Freeform, Judar/Judal, Kou Empire, Morgianna - Freeform, Ren Empire, Romance, Seth - Freeform, Sheba - Freeform, Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham - Freeform, Solomon/Reader - Freeform, Ugo - Freeform, Uraltugo, Wahid - Freeform, aladdin - Freeform, magi, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masayume_Seoul/pseuds/Masayume_Seoul
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is a girl who follows the will of the Father Il Ilah, but what happens when the she meets Solomon who is the leader of the Resistance and opposes in what she believes will she follow him or will she stick with her destiny that she was given? Read to find out more.





	1. Her Name Is [Y/N] {M/N} [L/N]

 

3rd P.O.V

800 years ago, the god known as Il Ilah descended on the land of Alma Torran and bestowed upon the humans the 72 'Divine Staves' in order to unite all the species on the land to live in peace and harmony with one another. For the first few years this will of Il Ilah was being accomplished until one young boy (that jerk of a father) David Jehoahaz Abraham decided to go against Il Ilah's will of uniting all species. He wanted to become the god of the world above Il Ilah himself and to over everyone as how he sees fit. He soon started the Orthodox Church and made the tower called the 'Gunud' using the power from the 72 staves to turn all the other species except for the humans into mindless drones and kill each other to show that humans are no longer at the bottom of the food chain, and they are superior to all other species that roam on the land. Even though things were going all according to his plan and he successfully controlled all other species he was ultimately betrayed by his own kin and son, the young master Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, who found out that it was wrong to try and control all the other species. He made a group called the 'Resistance' to go against the orders of the Orthodox Church and gathered members that were all former allies of the church and were in the gunud trying to control all the other species. The other members that fought alongside Solomon were his former servant Arba, his magic otaku friend Uraltuog Noi Nueph [also known as Ugo], the two 'brothers' Setta and Ithnan, the weird couple (at least I think they are) Falan and Wahid, and last but not least the little miss (as Solomon calls her) Sheba. 

"Okay now let's go and get the next divine staff from the Gunud in the Ogre Village" Solomon said as he motioned for Ithnan and the other lightning magic users to use their magic to make power for the mountain to move. Suddenly the mountain started and shook everyone as it soon stabled itself and started to walk towards it's next destination.

[Y/N] P.O.V

"Eh? What's happening?" I asked to no one in particular as I could faintly hear a commotion coming from outside my room. It was hard to tell since my life force was practically being drained from me, but I knew that there was something wrong going on outside.

I didn't brother to go and check what was happening since I couldn't move and I had to finish the work of 'Our Father' to perish these other insignificant low lives of species. Such despicable creatures they are, eating our kind for thousands of years without any remorse, but now that we humans have the upper hand, I will put an end to all of them, torturing them and let them turn against one another of their own kin and destroy themselves. I smiled a creepy smile (much like Arba's) as I thought about those trash species killing themselves because of my magoi, it brought joy to my heart that I started swelling with pride at the amount of good I was doing for this world.

"All the other persons in the rooms seemed to have died only this one is left" I heard a slight deep voice mutter from beyond the door. It sounded like a male's voice.

"Alright, well then let's head in there and get that person out before they die" another voice commented seeming a little less deep than the first voice. It too was also a male's voice.

"Huh!? Why are there unknown strangers in the Gunud?" I asked startled as I soon heard the  sound of the door being kicked down.

"G-Go away!" I said as I stuttered. "I don't know who you are, but leave me alone! I must finish 'Our Fathers' work and then rest peacefully with him once I'm done here!" I finished as I turned to which I thought I heard the voices coming from.

"What do you mean by like, rest peacefully with Il Ilah once you finish your work aru?" a somewhat calm voice asked, it sounded like a female, but I could not tell for my vision was blurry and everything looked disoriented to me.

"You heard me! I will stay here until my last breath..and don't you dear call 'Our Father' like that you insolent fool!" I shouted as I turned to where this supposed "female" was. I grabbed my staff and pointed it towards the people that had entered my sacred room in the Gunud. 

"I-If you dare to not leave, I will make you all perish!" I exclaimed as I started to gather the power from "Our Father" to kill all the new foes whom have surrounded me. I tried to shoot my magic at them, but instead it came out as a little puff of smoke and then disappeared.

"What, How can this be!?" I said surprised to feel no power flowing inside me.

"Sorry to break it to you freaky fanatic chick, but we put up an isolation barrier around you when we entered, so no matter how much you try you won't be able to use any magic!" an arrogant voice said as it started laughing mockingly at me.

"Tch" I muttered under my breath.

"The one you are seeking for will not come to help you" a new voice appeared as it started drawing nearer to me.

"S-Stay back!, I-I'm w-warning you!" I shouted as I held my hands with the staff in front of me in order to protect myself.

"Wait! Solomon you can't touch that, her borg is much more powerful than the others and will be difficult for you to handle!" a famaliar voice said sounding worried.

"There's no need to say such things like that Ugo, my master is able to go through that borg without any difficulties" another feminine voice said.

"But Arba!" the same male voice argued.

"Shh, stop talking and just pay attention Ugo" a new male voice said calmly.

As he finished saying that I felt my borg starting to crumble and instantly it shattered upon someone's touch.

"!!??!" to say I was surprised was an understatement. 

"T-That shouldn't be possible!, my borg is one of the strongest in here how did you manage to break it!" I exclaimed now frightened for my life.

"Aww yeah! Solomon's the man!" a rowdy voice said followed by a loud smack that resonated throughout the building.

"Don't touch my chest you stupid pervert aru!" the aru lady's voice said again

"What did you say you dumb girl!" the same rowdy voice counteracted.

"Break it up you two, you should know better than to fight when we're on a mission!" a new voice said, it was another girl's voice, but she sounded much younger than all the rest.

"She's right, now let's go back" the voice in front of me said. I looked up as a shadow started to come over me, and I shuffled back until I felt my back hit against something or rather someone.

"There's no escape girly!, come with us and we shall spare your life! hahaha!" that same arrogant voice came back. 

I kicked him where I thought his shin would be and started to make a run for the door, even though my vision was still blurry I could make it out. I only managed to get a couple of feet away when I was easily swept up and put over a broad and muscular shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" that same voice whom shattered my borg spoke.

"P-Put me down!" I said as I flailed around to get away and make my escape.

"Sorry but we can't do that honey, we need you to come with us" the mature female voice said as I though she was looking at me.

"Oi! chibi girl! what's your name?" the rowdy voice asked, he was starting to get on my nerves. I put my head down as I pouted letting my hair sway back and forth as I was being carried.

"She just like, totally ignored you aru" the aru lady's voice said once again.

"Shut up!" the rowdy voice commanded and the two started arguing again.

"Solomon what are we going to do with her?" the similar voice with whom I connected the name with known as Ugo said.

"We're taking her with us" the person who I now know goes by the name of Solomon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO WAY! LET ME GO, I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU FILTHY PEOPLE!!" I raised my voice as I started flailing violently again. Soon I felt a pressure point in my nerves being hit and suddenly went unconscious and my hair flew down and started flapping around lazily.

Narrator's P.O.V

"Damn was she annoying" a man with long blonde hair know as Ithnan said scratching his head.

"Brother do not use such accursed words" a man with tan skin and purple hair said as he fixed his glasses, his name is Seth.

"Come on you have to admit she was stating to get annoying though" the rowdy man with blue eyes and very long white hair said. His name is Wahid.

"Oh come on don't say that, I was like that too you know" a young girl with pink hair said as she pouted, she is known as Sheba.

"Yeah but like you were tolerable though aru" the aru lady with orange hair and a big chest said, she is Falan

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine with her if we be nice to her" a woman with brunette hair and who was the tallest girl in the group said as she looked at the others, she is none other than Arba.

"This is really cutting into my research time, I just hope to get back quickly so I can continue with my theories" a pale blue haired tall man with glasses said. He's the one they nickname Ugo.

"We will have enough time for your research Ugo for now let's head back to the base and help her" the somewhat tall blue haired man  said as he looked at Ugo, then towards the unconscious girl he carried over his shoulder. He is the leader of the group known as the "RESISTANCE", his name is Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, and the unconscious girl that he was carrying, well.

Her name is.......

[Y/N] {M/N} [L/N]

 

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Hello there it's me again, I have made a new again, I really wish to see more fanfictions like these from other magi characters, Solomon is becoming one of my favorite characters from the Magi series and I'm so liking it. Anyway here you go I hope you will enjoy this. Until next time.

 

Word count (not really): 1865 words

 

Masayume


	2. What Am I Doing Here?

I woke to the feeling of lying on something soft and comfortable. 'Wait, what's this?' I said to myself as I felt that something was not right. I snapped my eyes open, but immediately closed them back due to the large amount of light that entered my eyes all at once. After a few seconds I opened my eyes again, this time slower than before, squinting slight as I looked at my surroundings, and saw that I was in an unusual place. I was laying down on a bed which was as soft as a cloud. I lay down once again, and felt the mattress hug me as I sighed a little.

"This feels so nice~" I said as a little smile came on my face, forgetting about my surroundings for a moment.

"You're awake now little one?" a voice said right next to me startling me, 'I almost got a heart attack' I said holding my clothes where my heart was. It was that same guy from before who broke my borg. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke with venom lacing my voice, I didn't like this guy one bit, so I didn't even want him to be the first thing I see when I get up.

"No need to get so hostile now little one, I just took you to my room after you passed out yesterday" that smug bastard said with an oh so gentle smile on his face. 

"Tch" I cursed under my breath as I pouted my lips and turned my head, not even being bothered by the fact that the sunlight was shining directly on my face making it tingle.

After hearing no noise coming from the blue haired male, I turned my head a bit to see what he was doing, but my heart nearly jumped out of my chest as the male was right in front of me, our nose's basically touching each other's. I hissed and frantically drew myself back creating a good enough distant space between us. Sighing at first to calm myself down, I grew angry as I started shouting a blush apparent on my face.

"W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU T-THINK YOU'RE DOING Y-YOU B-BASTARD!" I angrily yelled as I threw a pillow at the male's face but he just dodged it easily and gave me a poker face as he came closer crawling on the bed. Suddenly he reached out his hand putting it on my forehead, after pondering for a few seconds, he closed his eyes and started to bring his face closer to mine.

"H-Hey w-what are you-" I was cut off by him suddenly putting his forehead on mine.

Clenching my teeth, I suddenly started to feel my face burning up even more. My breath hitched in my throat, and no sound came from my mouth from the nervousness, it was my first time being so close to someone, more specifically, the male species. Regaining my composure, I tried to push him back so the he would get the hint and move away from him, but I guess either his brain did work the way as a normal human being's would or he was just plain dense. Trying to move him was futile, because even though he looked somewhat like a scrawny moyashi* he was surprisingly strong. After what had felt like an eternity, he finally (thank glob) moved his head and sighed, taking this an opportunity, I raised my hand about slap him across the face, but he suddenly caught my wrist and held it a bit too tightly for my comfort.

"L-Let g-go of  me you j-jerk" I pleaded as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. Jeez I had to keep wondering to myself why I kept stuttering, especially in front of this guy who I consider an enemy.

"After you tried to assault me purposely little one" the blue haired male said with a blank face. My face heated up like a cherry tomato, and I tried even more rigorously to try and get to let me go. 

Not even realizing how close to the edge of the bed I was, I immediately moved back as to try and get him to let go of me, I felt myself falling backwards, bracing myself for a world of hurt. When I didn't feel any pain coursing though my veins, I opened an eye to see that I was nowhere near the floor as I thought I had been. Looking up I saw the silhouette of a body being blocked by the suns rays, and if angels were silently singing in my head the sun's rays had finally gone to reveal the very face of the guy I think I like least in the world. I asked Our Lord why he had brought such bad luck on to me and cursed in my mind about how we got into a very compromising and might I say embarrassing position. I don't know how, but I somehow managed to still stay on the bed, with my hair sprawled all around me in different places, my lips were slightly open as I gasped in surprise, and the blush that I thought was long gone was starting  to irritate me, as my cheeks glowed in a fiery strawberry red colour. My eyes were wide open as heartbeat and pulse started to race more quickly. The fact that t-this guy, n-no t-this male, n-no m-my mortal enemy , was on top of me with him having both his hands at the sides of my head, and looking down on me, with his legs on either side of my own was making me think rapidly that I couldn't even fathom what had happened next. 

First the door opened for all eyes to see the scene displayed in front of them, second time seemed to stop for an eternity, third I could definitely feel the stares of multiple eyes gazing down at me, fourth they all started talking about what they had just witnessed and some even started whistling in an indecent manner, and fifth, the guy himself still being on top of me, doesn't even have the decency to think for a moment that he should get off of me at this minute, other than just staring at me in all my embarrassing glory.

"Well, well~ What happened here~?" a teasing voice asked and I looked to the side to see the familiar locks of blonde hair, looking at us incredulously.

"Oh I know, I know, they were like about to get kinky and stuff aru" said the aru lady smirking (as I call her) as she looked on enjoying the view, my face couldn't get anymore red from the amount of embarrassment I was feeling.

"Such matters cannot be done at a time like this Master Solomon" the guy with purple hair answered as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Master, at such an important time like this how could you think of wanting to taint such a beautiful maiden such as her with your unthinkable male desires" the lady with orange hair said shamelessly as she came over to the bed where we were.

"Oh Arba is it time already?" asked the blue haired male as he looked at his former servant with a normal face acting as if everything was fine.

Taking advantage of him letting his guard down, I swiftly raised my hand and this time successfully slapped him across the face and ran out of the room, pushing past anyone that stood in my way.

3rd Person P.O.V

"Wow Solomon just got his first bitch slap by a chick, and a hot one at that too" remarked the eye patch wearing white haired male, while looking at the bright red mark, resting itself upon Solomon's face. 

"Oh so you think she's like that hot huh, you stupid idiot aru" said Falan as she punched Wahid on the head, a tick mark appeared on her head.

"What's it you you stupid woman!, whoever I find sexy or hot has nothing to do with you" Wahid irritatingly said as Falan grew even angrier at ewhat he just said.

"Okay fine then, if you can like find any hot woman you see, go and like be with them, you white haired bastard aru! Falan shouted as she angrily hit Whaid more. 

"Oh yeah, and don't ever think like think of touching my chest anymore you fucking man whore" she continued.

As Falan and Wahid both continued their mindless lover's quarrel that would be patched up all over again soon, Solomon stared at the the door through which you ran away from, rubbing his cheek that stung a twinge. He couldn't help but give a small smile at your actions, thinking that you were such an interesting little girl.

Reader's P.O.V

As I ran down the hallway, I couldn't help, but to think about how much I wanted to die,as I couldn't deal with the embarrassment of having to face them or anyone at that matter, about the encounter I just had a while ago. I ran trying to find a way out of this place my heart rate still picking up it's pace as I only had one thought on my mind.

'What am I doing here?'

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

Word Count (not really): 1600 words

 

 

Masayume


End file.
